


My Skeleton

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, M/M, Pacifist Route, bad rock puns, bad spaghetti puns, not really a frisk and papyrus love story but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your (Frisk's) first day back at school after the whole Undertale. You can't wait to show everyone your new friends and tell them about your little adventure. But what if things don't go as planned?</p>
<p>Your relationship with a certain skeleton might be in trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Skeleton

It’s been a month since the Underground had been freed. With the help of the local community, you managed to build a couple of houses enough for a couple of monsters and those who did not have houses stayed with their friends until another house could be built. You chose to have either stayed with Toriel or your guardians/family.

It’s a Monday morning, you jumped out of bed excited to see your friends at school. You couldn’t wait to show everyone your cool new friends and tell them about your adventures in the Underground. You quickly washed your face, styled your hair and put on your uniform/casual clothes, “Frisk, Breakfast!” your mother/guardian/Toriel called downstairs. The smell of pancakes wafted into your room causing your stomach to grumble, and so you rushed downstairs and ravaged the pancake on your plate. “Slow down Frisk, or you’ll get a stomach-ache.” They laughed, and of course who could defy Toriel/your mother whom you had not seen for so long so you ate your pancakes slowly in a more average rate. You begin to tell Toriel/your mother/your guardian at what you were looking forward to at school. “...then I’m going to show them my cool new friends Sans and Papyrus, then we’ll all be a group called...erm...The Hardheads!....I’m still working on it. But we’ll then go to movies and stuff!” you finished the last crumb of your pancake, completely erasing its existence in the world. “Well, it looks like you got your day planned out, just don’t forget to do your homework and focus at school ok?” You nod your head in response then looked at the clock, 8:45, you gasped realizing you were late on your first day back at school. You grabbed your bag, bid your mother/guardian/Toriel goodbye, then zoomed out the door. On your way to school you passed by Undyne going on her morning jog “Such passion!” she cried then she sprinted next to you.

“Not now Undyne *huff* I’m late for school!” you cursed your poor stamina, but then you feel yourself being lifted off the ground and placed on top of a blue fish’s shoulders. “Then I will help you kid!” And just like that she went 80km/h reaching your school just five minutes before the bell rang. “I’ll see ya later kid!” Undyne grinned before returning to her perfectly paced jogging. You hanged/placed your bag in/on whatever it’s supposed to be and grabbed an exercise book and your cool-looking pencil case. You entered your new classroom (in which you’ve been introduced to late last year), at first you were surprised at the amount of humans in your presence then quickly grew accustomed and sat next to your friends.

The day goes by and soon it was lunchtime, everyone was outside either playing sports or just sitting around talking. When you went to go get your lunch from your bag, you realised that you’ve forgotten it at home. “What’s wrong Frisk?” Your teacher asked.

“I forgot my lunch at home.”

“Hm, maybe I can buy you lunch at the canteen, let’s go.” Your teacher held out her hand in which you took and the two of you walked towards the crowded canteen. After a couple of minutes you were in front of the line when suddenly there was a shriek and laughter. “FRISK!!!” You leaned over to see Papyrus waving at you within a crowd of students. “Papyrus!” You shout with glee, then ran off towards him. You had to push and shove just to get to your skeletal friend and when you had finally reached him you gave him a warm hug.” I HAVE BROUGHT YOUR LUNCH” Papyrus handed you your lunch which was butterscotch-cinnamon pie. “Whoa! A Skeleton Monster!” A kid called out.

“He looks awesome!”

“Look at his cool armour!!!”

You were pushed away from Papyrus as students crowded closer to him, it infuriated you how much attention YOUR friends was getting and that he looked flattered and happy. Then you notice girl a couple of grades higher than you drag Papyrus to her group and starts talking to him as though THEY were friends. YOUR cool friend was getting taken from you! After school you stiffly placed your textbooks, exercise books and pencil case into your bag, you were still upset at your human friends and skeleton friend. “WOWIE!!! YOUR FRIENDS SURE ARE AMAZING! THEY EVEN INVITED ME TO HANG OUT WITH THEM DURING THE WEEKENDS. “ Papyrus tried to help you with your bag but you arrogantly pulled it away from him. “If you like them that much, why don’t you marry them” You grumbled.

“I DON’T THINK THAT’S LEGAL AND ALSO I DON’T LOVE THEM, YOU ONLY MARRY PEOPLE YOU LIKE! ”

“Whatever.” You picked up your cellphone and called Toriel/your mother/guardian and told them that you’ll be doing your homework over at San’s, you figured that you’ll hang out with a REAL friend, rather than the back-stabbing, easily swayed “great” friend you have. You ring the doorbell of the Skeleton Brothers’ house (Papyrus left his key inside), the two of you had to wait for a couple of minutes before Sans opened the door. “sup kid, come in” The house looked exactly like the one in the Underground, probably gave a blue-print to the builders. “I’LL MAKE DINNER! ” Papyrus announced, then disappeared into the kitchen. You placed your bag on the table next to the pet rock and pulled out your stuff. Sans slid a chair behind you “Isn’t chair-ing nice?” Then he grabbed one and sat on it ready to help you with nothing. “so how was school? I remember my first day of school, I was just dying to finish since I was becoming brain-dead with all the useless junk that they lecture know ” Sans started playing with his pet rock.

“Mm...It could’ve gone better I guess” you admitted.

“wow, you sound as lifeless as my pet rock, had a rough day?”

Papyrus was humming loudly in the kitchen “Everyone was paying attention to Papyrus at lunchtime...”

“...and?”

Realizing how stupid your  reason had become you blushed when you admitted it “I just felt jealous that Papyrus was paying more attention to my friends and other people than me....I thought I was his best friend...” You took out your maths homework and began filling the blanks.

Sans lifted his pet rock in front of you “I think you’re becoming too sedimental with your relationship with Papyrus, yonnie to let bro know how you feel, because he’s denser than this rock” this time you couldn’t help but grin at his _‘rocking’_ combo puns. “I’m rooting for ya kid, Papyrus really cares about you since you ~~were~~...ARE one of his real friends” You stood up from your seat and approached the cooking skeleton. Papyrus was wearing a pink apron with the typical ‘kiss the cook’ written at the centre, you see him about to mix Chilli sauce rather than Tomato sauce into the pasta sauce. “Noooooo!!!” You grabbed the tall skeleton’s gloved wrist. “H-HUMAN!? ” Papyrus yelped. You grabbed the chilli sauce from his hand and set it far down the other side of the counter, then you grabbed the Tomato sauce and stirred the wok, you tasted it: when it’s too sweet you added ketchup, and when it’s too bitter you add a pint of sugar. Papyrus watched, entranced at your handiwork. “Ta-da!” you marvelled the sauce then scooped a teaspoon and offered it to Papyrus in which he gladly tasted. “WOWIE!!! HUMAN WHAT WILL I EVER DO WITHOUT YOU!!! THIS IS AMAZING, AN IMPROVEMENT OF MINE” You giggled at his silly reaction.

“I’m sorry Papyrus for the way I acted this afternoon...” you lowered your head in shame “I was jealous that you were paying more attention to other people, and you might see someone that’s better than me... ”

“...”

“Now I realize that I can’t be selfish and I have to let go of people and things as I grow up.” You begin to sob thinking that your friendship with the totally awesome Papyrus was short-lived. “HUMAN...AS I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE DURING THE BATTLE BEFORE I HAVE SPARED YOUR LIFE, I WILL NEVER MEET SOMEONE AS SINCERE AS YOU, THIS APPLIES TO TODAY AND THE FUTURE DESPITE THE DIFFERENCE IN CIRCUMSTANCES (I.E. NOT FAMOUS DUE TO BEING A ROYAL GUARD). SOMEONE LIKE YOU  IS REALLY RARE, AND I’D BE A TOTALLY BAD FRIEND TO DITCH YOU. ” With that you jumped on the tall skeleton and gave him a warm hug.

“are you guys done with your little ketchup? because i’m actually feeling hungry after digest fed my pet rock with sprinkles ”  

“OH MY GOD SANS!!!! ”

**Author's Note:**

> Puns: If you don't get them...you might not get them more after reading this but meh DX YOLO!
> 
> Dying, Brain-dead - Because Sans a skeleton (dead)  
> Lecture - Let you, school  
> Lifeless, rough - rock is inanimate and rough  
> Sedimental - Sedimentary rocks  
> Yonnie - you need..., Australian slang for rock  
> Dense - chemistry...rocks....stuff...i dunno  
> ketchup - Catch up  
> digest - I'd just...


End file.
